1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus in which a display surface is placed horizontally and a method of controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed an apparatus storing a horizontally disposed display screen for supporting an usage as a business table, wherein the user can display electronic documents at desired positions by using a tool such as an electronic pen.
According to the aforementioned technology, when working with documents or tools, or having a meeting on a table in which the display screen is stored in a general way, if an object is placed on the table, the electronic documents displayed on the display is covered partly or completely by the object and hence the user cannot view the electronic documents.
However, there are many cases where documents or tools are used on the table. For example, when the user is working alone or having a meal, at the table, or when a plurality of persons are working at the table while having a meal, having a conversation, or chattering, there are cases in which objects are placed on the display stored in the table. In such cases, if such objects are detected and display is effected at the position which is not covered by obstacles, the user can view the display screen anytime without searching for.